


Fog

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [8]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: Fog (tree half hidden in fog with zombie-like figures in the background) - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: Fog (tree half hidden in fog with zombie-like figures in the background) - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.

Power Girl came in for a soft landing, the wet grass tickling the soles of her boots. After hours of flying through the fog she always ended up here, by a half dead tree. The fog lingered closer and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly while peering into the blank emptiness around her. 

"Yup..." she said to no one in particular while nodding to herself. "This is juuust perfect." 

At the edges of the fog, where it started to swallow up all that laid beyond, shadows started to emerge. They stumbled and limped forward like restless undead, coming from all angles and in all shapes and sizes; men, women, children, Caucasian, black and Asian. 

"Save us, help us," they groaned and moaned out the words, "please, I don't want to die, don't leave me." 

She stood up and looked around, there seemed to be no end to them as they kept on with their steady march while dragging their feet. First thing that occurred to her was to push them back with her super breath, but it only came out as an empty whistle. Next was a serious step up, but she figured she could burn their legs with her heat vision, yet again she couldn't do it. Was it the fog that somehow blocked out the sun? 

The mob had grown close enough to be within arms reach, forcing Power Girl to brush off their clawing hands as she was forced backwards. It was then that she noticed it, their eyes. Large as frying pans and dinner plates. Yet for all their likeness to the real deal, they were hollow and dead, like those of a doll.  

"Stay back..." she said, her stern tone trembled, "get away from me." 

They did not listen, if anything her warnings only seemed to aggravate them further. By now they were mobbing around Power Girl like over eager fans of some pop idol. She tried to fly away, but the dozens of hands held her firmly in place, pushing her down. Looking up she saw nothing but shadowy hands and hollow eyes against the pale grey light of the fog.  

"Get off!" she managed to push through, leaping high up in the air only to land into the sea of shadows and eyes. 

Power Girl woke up with a gasp, hands lashing out for something before calming down. "I'm so sorry..." 


End file.
